Phoenix vs Phantom
by Dark Lady of the Sith
Summary: A new hunter is in town, and he has a way to get rid of the ghosts permanently...and that includes Danny's ghost half. Will our hero be able to beat him, or will he be dispelled like the rest?
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm going to try out a new story idea and see if I can get some reviews from you readers! So, I shall not waste any more time, here's my first attempt!

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Danny Phantom, or Jade Empire (I'm using some stuff from it) for that matter. Deal with it!**

-------------------**Prologue**----------------

It is a dark and chilly night in the town of Amity Park. This town is famous for having a variety of ghosts attack it now and again, some of these assaults deadlier than others.

The least threatening of these ghosts is simply known as the "Box Ghost". A blue, overall-wearing spirit, he commands boxes in his quest to acquire even more boxes. It is surprising that any of Amity's residents fear this ghost at all. He is harmless; boxes don't make up for a very powerful assault, after all. If you ever encounter this ghost, it is best to just keep your distance, and to drop any square-shaped containers that you may be carrying.

Of course, the Box Ghost isn't the only one that haunts Amity Park. There are many others, including Skulker (a hunter ghost) and Technus (a mechanical ghost who favors electricity). All of these other ghosts (Box Ghost obviously not included) should be dealt with extreme caution. Wait, scratch that, you should just run away as fast as possible. Dealing with ghosts should be left only to the trained professionals. It is well known that with every ghost infestation, there arises ghost hunter(s) to quell it.

And that, my dear reader, is why the Hunter is coming to Amity Park to destroy every last ghost that inhabits it! Don't worry about his safety, he's done this kind of thing dozens (perhaps even hundreds) of times. But just who _is_ this Hunter character, you may ask? Well, quite frankly I'm not startled that you _haven't _heard about him. He…likes his privacy, you see. The towns that he visits never see him exterminating the ghostly pests; the Hunter is a master of camouflage and stealth.

"But how can a ghost be gotten rid of?" you proclaim. "They're already dead, for Pete's sake!" True, but you know very little about ghosts, don't you? Otherwise you'd know very well what I'm talking about here. Ah, but no matter, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. The Golden Phoenix (that's what the Hunter is more commonly known as) is going to be at Amity any day now. Yes, soon you shall all realize that the ghosts have mysteriously disappeared from that infested place. Of course, you'll miss all of the action, since Phoenix weeds them out silently.

What's that? You want to watch Phoenix's hunting of Amity's ghosts? But I can't do that; well, I can, I _am_ a seer ghost, but that goes against every protocol-

Wait, no. I'm done following those stupid rules anyway. Plus, I haven't been able to document a good story in a while…let me look into the future for a moment…

Well, this is indeed…interesting. The Hunter's fate is tied to a fourteen year old boy…and a halfa to boot! The legendary Phantom, ha, who would of guessed? I suppose Hunter would have had to have a run-in with the child eventually, eh?

All right then, this should make a good tale for the record books. But what to call this story? Something good, it has to be intriguing, yes…"Hunter"? No, that would never do. "Golden Phoenix"? Hmmm, closer…Ah! I know now! "Phoenix vs. Phantom"! A battle for the fate of the ghosts in Amity! Perfect, now all I have to do is tune my Seeing Eye to be able to track the exploits of both Phoenix and the ghost boy…shouldn't be too hard, right? That will take some work, however, so leave me be for now, human! I must tend to my Eye!

---------------------------------------

Sheesh, so pushy…(dust self off) Almost made me not enlist his services…

Well, let's move on: What did you guys think of my first chapter? I need some sort of reply, the reviews make me want to update even faster! I'll even accept constructive criticism, as long as it isn't a flame.

See you soon (hopefully),

**Dark Lady of the Sith**


	2. Ch 1, Enter Phoenix

Wow, I can't believe I actually got some reviews…well, I'm going to put up the 1st chapter early, 'cause I'm feeling good right now. Reviews! (grins)

shadowspinner1: As you wish. I wouldn't be much of a Sith Lord if I couldn't get others to do my bidding. (evil smile)

Esme Kali Phantom: Thanks! I guess this is a rather unique writing style…

_Of course, not everyone can use a voice in their head for their OC's personality. _

That is true…hey! I thought I told you, Voice, that you can't interrupt me!

_Well sorrrrry! Humph._

**_Disclaimer: _Wait a second, I've already been written! Look in the prologue to see it, savvy? **

-----------------------------**Chapter 1**---------------------------------

Ah, greetings human. You have come at the right time: I have just finished tuning my Seeing Eye. I have decided to track the Hunter first, as it is late at night and Danny is sleeping. However, he is using his powerful stealth mode right now, so we won't be able to see much. Fear not, though, my Seeing Eye will be able to penetrate this cover; we just need to give it some time. It is rather fortunate that we can't see him now, since I wanted to discuss something with you anyway. I must tell you how the Phoenix is planning to deal with the ghosts.

You see, the Golden Phoenix is a very formidable human. He has gained the skills to be immune to fire, transform into a phoenix himself, and disperse ghosts. Not everyone can disperse a ghost. Most humans lack the knowledge of how to do so. The fact is this: Ghosts cannot be dispersed by man-made weapons, only by martial arts, magic, and transformation styles. And don't give me any crap about magic not existing; magic is among us. With proper training one can learn to control fire, ice, earth, or wind. Fire and ice is effective in anyone's hands, but earth and wind are different. Research has discovered that earth magic (known as the Stone Immortal style) is more effective when wielded by one with a pure heart. Likewise, the Tempest (wind) style works better when a black-hearted individual uses it. The Phoenix uses the Tempest and Dire Flame styles. (I trust you know what the Dire Flame stands for, right?) Now that you know that Phoenix uses Tempest you must think that he's evil. Well guess what: you're absolutely right. The Hunter uses many dark methods to get rid of ghosts, but hey: he's well paid.

Now that I've told you about the magic I might as well tell you about the others too. There are 4 martial styles that are used for ghost-hunting. Those are: Legendary Strike, Leaping Tiger, Thousand Cuts, and White Demon. The styles are very powerful in the hands of a master. Legendary Strike consists of mostly kicks, and those kicks are fast. Leaping Tiger uses- uh, what do you call that character? Oh yes, Wolverine-like blades on your hands to slice through your opponents. Thousand Cuts does not use a sword like its name implies, but instead uses lightning-fast punches to overwhelm your foe. White Demon is slower than the others, but its strong kicks do more damage. Phoenix happens to use Leaping Tiger and Thousand Cuts to thrash his enemies.

You're must be still wondering about the whole "dispersing" deal. Well, it's quite simple, really. You have to know that you can't kill a thing that is already dead. So instead when you deal the ghost enough damage with one of the styles I mentioned it disperses. It's kind of like you're disrupting its form. The ghost doesn't stay dispersed forever though. It takes a long time (the stronger the ghost is, the less time it takes) but the ghost will reform and be as good as new soon enough. So how is the Hunter planning to get rid of the ghosts forever you ask? Well, when he-

Oh, my Seeing Eye seems to be picking up something! I'll have to get back to you on this subject later, but for now we must tune in to this…

123scene change321

A lone figure stands on top of a hill overlooking Amity Park. His long red robe with golden, fiery markings ripples in the wind. A hood blocks his face, but he seems to be studying the quiet, sleeping town. The strange warrior places a cigarette in his mouth and conjures a small flame in his hand. As the man brings up the flame to light the toxic cylinder we can briefly see a scarred face with bright, gold eyes. The Golden Phoenix smokes silently, never taking his eyes off of Amity.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" an obnoxious voice suddenly shouts.

The Hunter turns around to see the blue, meager ghost floating just about a couple feet from him. He stares at him calmly, obviously not afraid in the least.

"You have a box with you, I have seen it!" the Box Ghost continues. "Once I empty it of its cylinder-shaped items, I shall be able to use it for my box-themed lair!"

Phoenix sighed. He had been hoping for more of a challenge, not this pathetic weakling. Still, he was hired to dispose of _all _of Amity's spirits, this one included. A fireball formed in his hand, and he threw it at the Box Ghost. The red-eyed ghost burst into flame and flew around in circles, screaming.

Unfazed, Phoenix unsheathed three long claws from each of his gauntlets and leapt at the ghost, slashing it repeatedly. The ghost wasn't very strong, so it fell quickly. As the Box Ghost began to disperse, the Hunter took out a palm-sized gem that glowed first green, then blue, and after that red, then started over at green again. With his hand glowing with fire, he held the glowing gem up in the air. Its color then locked to red, and it began to glow brighter and brighter. The fading ecoplasmic energy of the Box Ghost was sucked up into the gem, which then started to cycle through the colors after it was finished. Phoenix concealed the gem, and then began to stare ominously at the city below once more.

123chapter end321

Wow, Golden Phoenix is one bad dude. I wonder what that gem is? I don't know yet.

If any of you have played Jade Empire (which I do not own) then you'll recognize the magic and martial styles from the game. I decided to use them in this story because I think they're pretty cool. The dispersing thing is from Jade Empire too.

So, please review! The Go button is your friend, and you don't reject your friends, now do you? If you do you're evil. Remember that. 

_But evil is fun, right Dark Lady?_

…Right. Just so you know, the italics outside of the story is the voice-in-my-head speaking. Even though I don't want him to.

See you guys soon,

**Dark Lady of the Sith**


	3. Ch 2, Gem of Zane

Hmm, well I refuse to let my story sit idle for too long, so I'm gonna update it now. That and I got some more ideas to continue it with.

**Disclaimer: Gosh dang it, why do I keep showing up? I'm already in the prologue, look there to see me!**

---------------**Chapter 2**------------------

Well, that was convenient. Now I don't have to explain how Phoenix gets rid of his prey. What? You don't know what that gem is? Argh, ignorant humans! (sigh)

That artifact is called the Gem of Zane. It is an object of immense ectoplasmic energy. It uses all of the main types of ectoplasm—green, blue, and red that is—so it can absorb any ghost, no matter how powerful. Just as long as the ghost has been dispersed already there's no problem at all. It was lost for many years, but the Golden Phoenix went on a quest to find it and obtained it a few months later. Talk about vigilance, eh?

But more on the one who made this wonder: Zane was a ghost-obsessed scientist from long ago. He immersed himself in studying us and experimented with various types of ectoplasm daily. (You may be wondering how he got into the Ghost Zone to get samples. Well, it's all related to the matter of natural portals, but I shall not be getting into that topic.) However, it was inevitable that someday Zane's experiments would go wrong, and so one day his red ectoplasm sample exploded and killed him. Zane became a ghost and was happier than ever. (What could be better for a ghost-lover then to become one himself?) Unfortunately for Zane his ridiculous good mood got on the other ghost's nerves so they grew to hate him. They would call him "Insane Zane" and attack him frequently. Zane knew that if he dispelled them they would simply come back later so he stayed up day and night to invent something to stop the fiends. That's when he fused the main ectoplasmic colors together into a special jewel and created the Gem of Zane. After he dispersed the bullying spirits (death by red ectoplasm can do wonders for your ghost powers) Zane was able to suck their fading energy into the Gem. Other, stronger ghosts heard of this event and more importantly, the Gem, and Zane soon found himself under siege, dispelled, and trapped within his own creation.

Yes, that's what happened to him, tragic isn't it? But enough about that stuck-in-oblivion spirit, I should see if my Eye has picked up anything interesting yet…let me focus on it for the moment…

_Somewhere in Amity Park…_

An invisible ghost flew above the town, scanning it for unusual amounts of energy. Skulker noticed that the Box Ghost hadn't been trying to break into his square cage lately, and that just wasn't like him. He soon discovered that the annoying pest couldn't be found. Not even his new girlfriend the Lunch Lady knew where he had gone. Such a thing shouldn't really concern him—he is the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone after all—but this could be a sign of another hunter on the rise, one that could possibly threaten his position. This isn't very likely, Skulker thought, but still…

Wait, what was that? Skulker brings out his binoculars from his suit and scans around some trees, flying lower as he does so. Yes, there is definitely a high amount of energy around here, but where is it coming from? The hunter ghost lands, turning visible and activating his ecto-scanner. Surely whatever that is hiding cannot avoid his sensors for long. Walking toward the area that his device is indicating, Skulker brings out a shoulder-mounted ecto-launcher, just in case. When he sliced apart some overgrown bushes with his blade Skulker discovered his prize. An odd gem was on the ground, flashing green, blue, and red respectively.

Skulker gasped. Could this really be the legendary gem, the Gem of Zane? But what was it doing on the floor? Skulker knew immediately that it must be a trap. But strangely, his sensors showed no other ghosts in the region…very strange indeed. A human couldn't have possibly obtained this relic; it was exclusive to the Ghost Zone, and any ghost powerful enough to get the gem wouldn't of given it to a human either. And it was unlikely that a ghost that strong would fall to a pitiful human as well…

Even if it was a trap, Skulker reasoned, no ghost could defeat the mighty Skulker. Still alert, the ghost cautiously moved forward to take the Gem. So far, so good…no mines or hidden lasers to be seen…wait, a noise in the bushes behind me!

He quickly turned to the sound and fired his launcher (he had never put it away) and proclaimed: "You thought you could sneak up on me, Skulker, the feared predator of the Ghost Zone!"

But besides the new smoking hole in the plants, there was nothing to be seen. _Bah, _Skulker thought. _No remains to skin and hang on my wall. _The hunter started to turn around to face the gem once more-

-but suddenly felt a breach in his armor, and his launcher was severed a moment later. Another hard blow and he flew back, slammed into a tree, and slumped on the ground. Skulker had a brief, hazy view of a red-robed figure with claws walking toward him, but then fell into unconsciousness.

----------------------------

Isn't it fun watching the ghosts getting their butts kicked? Don't worry though; I'm not going to do this forever. I'm planning on doing a chapter with Danny next time. He's gonna have to realize that the ghosts are missing eventually after all. Review please! That makes the chapters come even faster!

Best regards,

**Dark Lady of the Sith**


	4. Ch 3, Suspision

Heh heh, sorry about the long wait. I know there are lots of people interested in this story, even if most aren't reviewing. (glares)

But I want to mention beforehand that Danny will have his ice powers in this story. Just so you won't be all confused…

Well, that's pretty much it.

**_Disclaimer: _Would you people stop bothering me! No need to rub it in my face! Check the prologue if you actually want to see this again! No? Didn't think so.**

---------------**Chapter 3**------------------

So the human has finally decided to show up, hmm? No matter, I get the feeling that it wasn't your fault. I've been tending to other matters as well, namely making sure the other seers don't figure out what I am doing. Plus Danny has the uncanny ability to sense when my Eye is watching him, so I had to enchant it a few times until he could not.

Enough of my rambling! The halfa is practicing with his friends currently, so I won't delay you any further.

_In the Fenton lab…_

"Fire!" a voice shouts. About a dozen ghost cutouts pop up out from behind tables.

Suddenly a green-eyed ghost flies toward the cardboard imitations at blinding speed, alternating between shooting pointed ice shards and ecto-blasts. In no time at all the fake ghosts are shatter into fragments.

"Good job Danny!" A different, female voice calls out. "That was amazing!"

Danny laughs. "It was nothing Sam. A piece of cake."

The first voice that spoke interrupts. "If you two are done flirting, I think Danny has to train some more."

Both Danny and Sam shout in unison. "We were _not_ flirting, Tucker!"

"Sure. Whatever, guys." The other teen chuckles. "So, we were gonna practice focusing your Ghostly Wail now, right?"

"Uh-huh," The halfa agrees. "Let's do this."

Danny lands on the ground. Tucker and Sam drag a bulls-eye over in front of him and then quickly get behind their friend. Phantom braces himself, takes a deep breath, and lets out his most dangerous power. Only this time the cone is not as large as it usually is. It decimates the medium-sized target, but nothing else is harmed. Danny stops his attack and grins triumphantly. He doesn't seem to be very tired at all.

"Awesome!" Tucker cheers. "Now you can whip any ghost's butt _and_ keep the town intact!"

"Yeah," Sam replies. "But speaking of the ghosts, haven't you noticed that none of them have been bothering us recently?"

"So what?" Danny says. "It's a good thing that they're not doing anything. Maybe they just decided to take a little vacation."

"Maybe," Tucker cuts in. "Or maybe they're just afraid of getting their butts kicked again!"

"Oh yeah!" Danny shouts, laughing. He high-fives Tucker.

Sam sighs. "Guys, this is serious. What if something bad is happening? What if something—or some_one_—is behind this?"

"I think you worry too much Sam. But if it will make you feel better I'll go scout the town to see if anything is wrong, okay?"

"Aww, how sweet!" Tucker smirks.

Both of them glare at the techno-geek. Then a mischievous, toothy smile grows on Danny's face.

"Uh, Danny? What are you doing? You know I'm just kidding…right?" Tucker backs away nervously.

All of a sudden Danny disappears.

Tucker gulps and tries to bolt to the exit. But much to his dismay Danny is far too fast and he finds himself floating high above the ground by his shirt collar.

Tucker yelps. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Put me down! And when I say 'put me down' I don't mean by dropping me!"

Sam, meanwhile, was snickering at Tucker's misfortune.

"Danny I said I was sorry! Why won't you put me down?" Tucker continued to beg. "If you let me go in the next five seconds, I'll-AUUUGH!!!" Tucker screams. Danny reappears and sets him on the floor. For some reason Tucker is reaching down his shirt.

"Danny what did you do to him?" Sam asks, trying to suppress her laughter. But before Danny can answer Tucker throws something out on the floor and then starts probing around in the yellow shirt again.

"You put ice down his shirt!" The Goth girl finds that she can hold back her laughter no longer.

Danny forms an ice cube in his hand, with a giant grin on his pale face. "I guess we're even now, huh Tuck?"

"Y-Y-Yes…" The dark-skinned boy stammers, teeth chattering.

Now Danny joins Sam in loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"Yeah yeah, very f-f-f-funny Danny," Tucker shivers. "I think I'll lay off on the lovebird jokes for a w-w-w-while…"

"Good," Danny chirps. "But since you've learned your lesson so quickly I'm going to be merciful and let you use the Fenton Heater."

"Oh t-t-thank you kind one!" Tuck mock-bows, and then runs up to the main floor. Still smiling, the two teens follow their friend.

* * *

Well not much happened in that chapter, I know, but at least I updated, right? And I put in a little bit of humor. :)

In the next chapter our favorite ghost kid will encounter the fearsome Hunter. Won't that be fun? (evil grin)

Now remember kids, when you review a story it tends to be updated faster, making you very happy. So what are you waiting for? I love to get reviews (What author doesn't? Unless it's a flame I guess...) so hit that little Go button! If you do I promise that I won't take nearly as long as I did to update this time! Pinky swear! Oh, and flames don't count, but constructive criticism will.

May fortune fill your wings,

**Dark Lady of the Sith**


End file.
